It's Always Illegal in Arizona
by SParkie96
Summary: Random Fanfic between Ben Tennyson and Justin Bieber! Enjoy! No flames or remarks! I am not trying to be offensive. Rated T for language, violence and hinted yaoi.


****

**"It's Always Illegal in Arizona" **

* * *

Summary: Ben Tennyson and Justin Stark (Bieber) are invited to a Cinco De Mayo Concert/Party in Arizona, but get wasted and end up getting hauled into Mexico. Don't ask why, we know they don't look Mexican. We are not trying to be offensive, it was just an idea for a Ben and Justin Comedy series.

Warning: Rated T for Teen for Language, Extreme Stupidity, Mild Nudity, and Under-aged Drinking. Viewer Discretion is advised...TEEHEE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Justin Bieber or Uno, though I want to own all...just kidding...maybe not...no I'm just messing with yous. Enjoy the Random acts of Stupidness.

* * *

"Wait, where are we going again?" eleven year old Ben Tennyson asked his sixteen year old cousin, Justin Stark. They were sitting in the back of a party bus, on their way to a Cinco De Mayo Bash in Arizona. Do we know why? Absolutely not.

"We're going to a party in Arizona because I have to perform there." Justin sighed, explaining this for the billionth time.

"Will there be alcohol?" Ben asked, "Cause you know Sami will kill me if she finds out I've been drinking at some party across the U.S." Justin waved him off and stared out their window. Cacti and sand. That's all he's seen for the past half hour. He huffed and banged his head against the seat in front of him. Ben sat beside him, twiddling his fingers in his lap as he stared at the scoffed up floor. Justin looked at the smaller boy, who looked back at him,

"You alright, Ben?" the pop star asked.

"You didn't answer my question." Ben replied. Justin raised a brow.

"What question?" Justin asked.

"Will there be any alcohol?" Ben repeated. Justin cleared his throat as he ignored the question for the second time. He pulled a bottle out of his sweatshirt pocket and took a swig of it. Ben looked at him with a quizzical expression,

"What the hell? We're not even there yet and you're choosing know to drink-what is that? Vodka...?" Ben asked as he ripped the bottle out of the elder's grip. Justin rolled his eyes and glared at the boy,

"You're kidding, right? Who are you? My mom?" Justin asked, tapping Ben across the cheek. Ben turned around with an offended stare,

"I will be if I have to." Ben snapped. Justin gave him a dirty look,

"What are you gonna do? Cross dress and act gay now? You'll be the only chick with a dick there." Justin growled, taking the bottle.

"What happened to your little "I Don't Believe in Swearing" policy? You think you're man enough to curse at me?" Ben asked, slapping the bottle out of Justin's lap and making it land on the singer's lap, "Face it, Justin! Anyone has more guts to curse than you!"

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

"Because that's the alcohol talking! How does it feel, Justin? How does it feel to lose control to such a stupid little drink?"

Justin grunted and slapped Ben across the face, making a loud smacking noise. Everyone else who shared the bus turned their attention towards the arguing boys. Others whispered and gossiped and said, "I can't believe he would strike a girl!" This comment made Ben displeased,

"What was that?" the eleven year old snapped, turning towards their unwanted audience and leaning over the seat. The woman who spoke had muttered a quiet, "Nothing", before turning around and looking forward again.

"That's what I thought!" Ben hollered, sitting back down. Justin stared in disbelief.

"And you say, I lost control! You should have seen yourself!" Justin said. Ben looked towards him,

"What does that mean, Stark?" Ben asked snidely. Justin smirked at him,

"Are you sure you haven't been drinking yourself?"

"Positive."

"Then prove it."

"What?"

"Walk in a straight line. Right now."

"That's impossible! We're on a moving vehicle! Do you honestly think even a sane sober person could walk on the bus?"

"So you're neither sane nor sober?"

Ben glared at the older of the two. This conversation was going no where. If Justin's booze blazed mind wanted him to act this way, so be it. Ben held a sullen expression as he crossed his arms across his chest and glared into the aisle. He realized something. Before they got on the bus, Justin was talking about how Ben's mood changed constantly, almost like a female teenager PMSing. Was Ben really like a teenage girl? He shuddered at the thought, quickly shoving the thought out of his mind. He felt Justin sniff his tanned skin. Justin chuckled,

"You smell like Whiskey."

Ben snorted, "No, really? Maybe it's because I'm sitting next to someone that's a drunk just like his adoptive father!"

Justin stood up and pulled out his palm, and then ninja-slapped that bastard. What was going on? The whole world was turned upside-down! Ben looked at the elder in shock. This tard-ass just slapped him! Ben stood as well and punched Justin in the gut. Justin doubled over in pain, laughing?

"Cheap shot, like his bitchy ass sister, Sami!" Justin laughed. Ben's eyes went wide with his mouth agape. Did he really just insult the person who saved Justin's ass and got him a new home after his real parents were killed? Oh, this asshole was going to get it now! Ben grabbed the singer by the scruff of his neck and slammed him against the bus window with fury burning in his toxic green eyes, "You're really stepping it low now, you ungrateful bitch! She didn't like you one bit! She would've left you there to die! But no! She had to stick with her morals and save your pathetic ass! And now you're calling her a Cheap Shot?" Ben hollered in Justin's ear, who again laughed,

"I heard she was also easy." the singer laughed. Ben smashed Justin's face against the window and let him drop to the ground, blood pouring from his wounded skull. Ben sat down in horror, now realizing what he had just done. He just lashed out at the person who accepted him as his cousin, his best friend! It had happened so soon and oh so very fast! He held his head and begun to sob. Why did he do it? Why? He looked down at the gory sight that laid before him. He sawpuke seeping from Justin's mouth. Now it really smelled like shit back here. Ben held his mouth to prevent from throwing up, but the stench was so horrid, he let the bile flow freely from his esophagusand let it out all over the bus floor and continued to do so until it was dry heaves. He looked down at the mess he had caused and began to sob again as he curled his legs to his chest, hugging his knees and burying his face into his calves. He felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He flipped it out and looked at the caller ID. Oh, shit! Not Sami! Please let this be some sick delusion! He had nearly killed Justin and now fate wanted him to be its bitch. Oh, god!

"Hel-hello? Sa-Sa-Sami?" Ben cried, his voice trembling.

"Ben? What's wrong? It sounds like you're crying?" Sami asked concerned.

"I-I-I think I kil-killed Justin." Ben sobbed. He heard no reply.

"You little worthless ass! You're supposed to protect him!" her voice sounded angry. He trembled. She never ever called him worthless or even an ass!

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Ben yelled.

"You deserve what you get!" her voice yelled, hanging up. He screamed and flipped. She hated him now. He started to sob again. Darkness strangled him as his world faded to black...

* * *

Ben woke with a start, sweat glistened on his skin. It was just a dream? None of it really happened? He looked around and saw Justin laying beneath him, his face perfectly intact. Not a single scratch upon his slightly tanned skin. Ben hugged the body beneath him. Thank god, he didn't really harm his friend! And then, Justin exploded into tiny little Bieber heads and then Aziz Ansari came over with a creepy smile plastered on his face. What the hell was he smoking? What the hell was going on? Ben truly did not know. Who cares? Twilight had won all the movie awards! Oh, how gay. Wait, what the hell had any of this had to do with his current dilemma?

* * *

**Absolutely Nothing. **

* * *

Maddi Ency:...And that's what happens when you have whiskey, beer, vodka and wine on Cinco de Mayo...you get pulled over by Arizona State police and get sent across the border for wearing sombreros...and for playing Uno...!1

This story made no sense...hoped you liked it!1

Sami Parker: Why the hell would I say something like that to Ben? What the hell was the point of this thing? What does Uno have to do wi-oh you racist! My friend Monique has relatives in Mexico!

Maddi Ency=New OC by my best friend. Yes she's very random.

Sami: NOOOOO! REALLLYYYYYY?

Big Annoncer Man: (Holds Megaphone next to Sami's ear) "REALLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY!"

Sami: (Looks disturbed) Will you get out of here! Go back to "The Problem with AIM" !

Big Annoncer Guy walks back to the other fic.

Maddi: You're just jealous because he agrees with me!

Ben walks over, hiding something behind his back

Ben: Sami? I kinda sold Justin for a week to some obsessive fan girls. Are you gonna call me what you did a few paragraghs ago?

Sami:(Slaps forehead) No, I didn't ever call you that. And Justin? He needs to grow some backbone anyway.

Ben: (Smiles) Tune in next time for another fic by SPhantom94 (and friend) NEW OC ALERT! MADDI ENCY!


End file.
